revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Renaissance
"Renaissance" is the first episode of fourth season of Revenge. It is the sixty-seventh episode of the series overall. It premiered on September 28, 2014. It was written by Sunil Nayar & Sallie Patrick and directed by John Terlesky. Summary EVERYONE'S WORLD WILL TURN UPSIDE DOWN WHEN DAVID CLARKE RETURNS TO SOUTHAMPTON -- As Emily plans to host her most surprising party ever, Victoria finds a way to turn her greatest setback into a dangerous advantage. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Emily, Nolan and Jack, David Clarke plans his next move. Recap Victoria Grayson has spent six months locked away in a psychiatric facility. She tells a group of fellow patients that she has been reborn. Her transformation began after the death of her former husband, Conrad. She made her peace with others, including Emily Thorne. This may not be entirely true as she enlists help from a friend to swipe an orderly’s cell phone. It seems the former Queen of the Hamptons has a plan—one that doesn’t come to fruition after she places a call only to find Emily on the other end of the line. Memorial Day is approaching. Nolan’s hopes that his best friend in revenge will use their upcoming party to announce that she is, in fact, Amanda Clarke, are quickly dashed. Emily assures that this will be nothing more than a party to open the summer season. No arrests. No blackmail. No takedowns whatsoever. Hopefully there will at least be some spinach dip in the place formerly known as Grayson Manor which is now Emily’s new home. While driving Nolan’s snazzy new car, Emily accidentally backs into a local woman’s car. She invites the irate auto owner to her upcoming bash where she’ll give her a check to cover the cost of the damage. Nolan is impressed to see Ems resolving conflict without the use of a red Sharpie. Back at the manor, they meet with Dennis and Jennifer, two folks behind an organization known as the South Hampton Yacht Club. Emily has helped with fundraising. These two owned a yacht that was involved in an accident with a small fishing boat where a man was killed. Jack completes his first day on the job as a rookie cop. Charlotte gives him a scare after his shift by picking up Carl from daycare. It was unexpected, seeing as how they haven’t been in contact for six months. Charlotte is still ticked at Jack for tying her up in that room. She doesn’t believe that he wasn’t the one behind it all. Jack gives Emily the scoop on what went down with Carl. Emily promises that one way or another she will make things better with Charlotte. Daniel is living the party life spending time with lots of lovely ladies. Margaux is mad at him for quitting as her number two. She’s also dealing with her brother, Gideon, who seems to be in the States to stay. Daniel invites Charlotte to move in with him. She’d rather just have a check to pay rent on her own place. Daniel agrees to spot her the cash even though the look on his face suggests he can’t afford to do so. In truth, he’s been selling off whatever he can to give the illusion that he’s still living a lavish lifestyle. Emily notices what appears to be movement inside her old beach house. Memories of Aiden’s death rush in once she enters the premises. Emily leaves without noticing the figure hiding in the shadows. It’s David Clarke. He has returned to settle some unfinished business It highly likely he does not recognize Emily, as his daughter becuase he didn't make his presence known to her because hasn’t seen her in 20 years or he does not want to make himself known that he is alive. Later, Victoria gets a new roommate in the institution. Her name is Louise. She was locked away by her mother. Victoria comforts her new, young roomie. Once again, she has a plan. This one actually works and Victoria makes a daring escape. On the day of her big Memorial Day party, Emily presents a generous check to the woman whose car she hit. The lady’s name is Nancy, and she’s had a rough year. She recently lost her fiancé. Jennifer gets an uneasy look when she sees Nancy pass through the crowd. There’s other trouble in another part of the house when Jack’s commanding officer, Ben, catches Charlotte doing drugs. He wants to arrest her. Jack convinces him to give her a pass. Emily calls upon Dennis to christen their new yacht. He’s surprised when the name on the side of the vessel is revealed to be “Valerie.” Jennifer knows that’s the name of his mistress. She freaks out on Dennis saying she’s through being his alibi. Jennifer claims that Dennis is responsible for killing Nancy’s fiancé. Remember that concept of no takedowns at the party? Nolan realizes that was a lie. Emily had hoped to make things right for Nancy after she came across her story. However, her plan backfires. Nancy only feels more pain now. Nolan is furious at Emily, who tells him to get out of her house. Daniel fesses up to Margaux as to the real reason why he stepped down from the magazine. He tells her about the girl who OD’d in his bed. Gideon took a photo of the scene to blackmail him. There’s a chance that he killed her. Gideon is a bad guy and he’s currently getting Charlotte more and more hooked on drugs. Emily calls Nolan to explain why she did what she did regarding Nancy. A thirst for revenge has become a part of her. She’s not sure what she would do without it. The phone call is cut short when the doorbell rings. Victoria is on the front step vowing revenge. Emily welcomes her back just before closing the door on her. As Victoria steps away, a figure grabs her. It’s David Clarke. Victoria is face-to-face with him as he shoves a rag into her mouth moments before she’s rendered unconscious in his arms. Cast Main Cast * Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson * Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne * Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross * Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter * Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson * James Tupper as David Clarke * Karine Vanasse as Margaux LeMarchal * Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Clarke Guest Cast * Brian Hallisay as Ben Hunter * Daniel Zovatto as Gideon LeMarchal * Elena Satine as Louise Ellis * Yeardley Smith as Phylis * Alicia Lagano as Nancy * Ned Vaughn as Dennis Foley * Allison McAtee as Jennifer Foley * Wade Williams as Officer Mostrowski * Ray Proscia as Dr. Miller Co-starring Cast * Chasty Ballesteros as Kaya * Nicholas James as Mark Keller * Irene Rosen as Olga * Ryan P. Shrime as Buyer Uncredited * Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis (archive footage) Quotes :Nolan: No takedowns whatsoever? :Emily: Conrad's dead, I committed Victoria and Daniel is self-destructing all on his own. So unless you can think of someone... :Nolan: Nope! Can't! Don't want to! :Emily: Then stop questioning me and lets enjoy the summer. :Nolan: Hey Ems! You know what they said about the girl that gave up revenge? She lived happily ever after. ---- :Officer Mostrowski: But where are you gonna go? :David: Southampton. I got some unfinished business. ---- :Emily: Hello. :Victoria: This is Victoria Grayson. I've been held captive- :Emily: I know exactly where you are, Victoria. :Victoria: What are you doing in my house? :Emily: I'm paying the mortgage. You should see what I've done with the place. I changed everything except the phone number. A precaution, I'm sure you now understand. :Victoria: Please, I've hurt you, I admit it, but you've hurt me too. I just want to end this cycle, please. :Emily: I want my childhood. I want Aiden. :Victoria: And I want Pascal back! You led him to his death, you insinuated your way into my family, you have earned your pain. :Emily: You're exactly where you belong, Victoria. Ranting on like a lunatic. For the record: Conrad slaughtered Pascal, not me, and as for everything else I did: I would do it all again. Sorry, you wasted your call. ---- :Daniel: That bitch never knows when to quit, does she? ---- :Emily: And that's just it, isn't it? Like you said, I'm an addict. That thirst has become a part of me. I don't know who I am without it. Maybe I don't want to. ---- :Victoria: Oh, you didn't invite me to your party. :Emily: How did you get out, Victoria? :Victoria: With a little help from my friends. Nothing bonds people like being imprisoned together. Something I know you're familiar with given your time in juvie. Am I right, Amanda? :Emily: What do you want? :Victoria: Arriving here tonight, I think I know how you must have felt when you first returned to the Hamptons. So much hatred in your heart for me and what you thought I've done. :Emily: What you did! :Victoria: If you had only come clean then, you could have known the truth, you could have reunited with your sister, prevented her so much pain. But instead you chose revenge. Now it's my turn. :Emily: Then welcome back. ---- Soundtrack Gallery Videos Revenge 4x01 Sneak Peek 1 "Renaissance" HD) Season 4 Episode 1 Sneak Peek Pictures 4x01 1.jpg 4x01 2.jpg 4x01 3.jpg 4x01 4.jpg 4x01 5.jpg 4x01 6.jpg 4x01 7.jpg 4x01 8.jpg 4x01 9.jpg 4x01 10.jpg 4x01 11.jpg 4x01 12.jpg 4x01 13.jpg 4x01 14.jpg 4x01 15.jpg 4x01 16.jpg 4x01 17.jpg 4x01 18.jpg 4x01 19.jpg 4x01 20.jpg 4x01 21.jpg 4x01 22.jpg 4x01 23.jpg 4x01 24.jpg 4x01 25.jpg 4x01 26.jpg 4x01 27.jpg 4x01 28.jpg 4x01 29.jpg 4x01 30.jpg 4x01 31.jpg 4x01 32.jpg 4x01 33.jpg 4x01 34.jpg 4x01 35.jpg 4x01 36.jpg 4x01 38.jpg 4x01 37.jpg 4x01 39.jpg 4x01 40.jpg 4x01 43.jpg 4x01 41.jpg 4x01 44.jpg 4x01 42.jpg 4x01 45.jpg 4x01 46.jpg 4x01 47.jpg 4x01 48.jpg 4x01 49.jpg 4x01 50.jpg 4x01 51.jpg 4x01 53.jpg 4x01 52.jpg 4x01 57.jpg 4x01 56.jpg 4x01 55.jpg 4x01 54.jpg Trivia *Six months have passed in the Hampton's since the last episode, Execution. *This is the first episode to bill James Tupper and Karine Vanasse as series regulars. *Emily throws a Memorial Day Party at the Grayson Manor, which she now owns. *This is the first episode in the series not to feature Henry Czerny. *Victoria escapes the mental institution by the end of this episode and is kidnapped by David Clarke after her confrontation with Emily. References Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes